Checkmate
by gabk11
Summary: Let me guess. Your vision of bad news is hearing that your boyfriend broke up with you. Today, I was told that my mentor, Charles Xavier, was dead and my dear old dad, Magneto, was going to war with the humans. And it isn't even noon yet. Might as well get a bottle of scotch and get comfy. Life just took a turn for the worst. T for language(I want to play it safe)


_**Disclaimer: I only own Piper Lehnsherr and the plot. Marvel owns everything else.**_

_**Author`s Note: I`ve noticed that no one has written a story where Magneto has a kid. I thought I`d give it a try. The story is in 3**__**rd**__** person. The sections are cut off by the ages. This is how old Piper is in each section. Please review. I want to know what everyone thinks.**_

_Age 5_

Magneto looked up from his desk when he heard the floor creak. A young girl stood at his door.

She was small with dark brown hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She had a book in her hand. Magneto sighed and walked in front of the girl. She held the book out to him.

"Do you want me to read to you, Pipes?" he asked. The girl nodded.

She is the five year old daughter of Magneto. Her name is Piper Lehnsherr.

Piper nodded. She was a quiet girl and she rarely ever talked. The book she had given Magneto was "Gone with the Wind".

Magneto lead Piper to his bed and once she had settled down, he started to read.

_Age 12_

"Concentrate." Magneto told Piper. Piper growled and the metal chair fell to the ground with a clatter. Piper`s mutation was the same as her father`s. She could control metal.

"I can`t! I can`t do it!" Piper yelled. She was flushed. Emma walked forward from her spot.

Azazel, Raven, Riptide, and Angel were watching the young Lehnsherr try to control her powers. All the metal in the room started to vibrate at Piper`s frustration.

"It`s all right sugar, just clear your mind and try again." Emma said. Piper sighed, running a hand through her hair. She concentrated on the chair again.

The chair slowly moved up into the air. "Good, now move it." Magneto said. Piper was turning bright red because of how hard she was concentrating.

Piper flicked her hand towards Magneto. The chair went flying into him. Magneto tumbled to the ground. Piper had a smug look on her face. "I moved the chair." She said.

"Very good. Just don`t send the chair at me next time." Magneto said as he stood up. "I want you to meet an old friend of mine. He might be able to teach you to control your powers."

_Age 13_

Piper stood in front of the school. Charles Xavier, along with Storm, Scott, and Jean walked towards Piper. "Welcome my dear." Charles greeted her. "I`m Charles Xavier. This is Storm, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey."

"I`m Piper. Piper Lehnsherr."

_Age 18_

Piper shuffled into the kitchen. Logan walked in a minute later. "What are you looking for?" he asked her. Piper sighed. She had a couple of burn marks on her face and arms. "I had training with Pyro. I don`t think he likes me."

"You want a soda?" Logan asked her. "How about some alcohol?" she asked him.

Logan laughed and then looked her in the eyes. "Oh. You`re serious. How old are you?" he asked her as he grabbed a beer. "18. Legal drinking age in Canada." Piper said.

Logan handed her a beer. "I`m Canadian so I guess you can have a drink."

…

"I honestly don`t know how you managed to break your arm while you were asleep." Charles sighed as he bandaged up Piper`s arm. Piper gave him a mischievous smile. "You don`t know what I do at night."

Charles sighed again. "You fell out of a tree, didn`t you?" Charles received a guilty smile. "I can climb trees. I just have trouble getting out of them."

All of a sudden, Strom ran into the room.

"It`s Magneto! He`s at the Statue of Liberty with Senator Kelly!" She glanced over at Piper. Piper nodded. She was waiting for her father to strike. Only Storm, Charles, Scott, Logan, Hank, and Jean know Piper is Magneto`s daughter.

"We must get going. Piper, I want you to stay here." Charles told the girl. She nodded. "Make sure he doesn`t do something he`s going to regret." She asked.

It was a simple request, but it meant a lot to her. No matter what Magneto did, Piper still cared for him. "I`ll make sure he`s safe."

_Age 19_

"So, what the hell compelled you to do this?" Piper asked. Magneto looked at his daughter with a sad smile on his face. She visited him every other day. Every time she visited, she asked him why.

"I want you to have a better life. A life without humans." Every time she asked him why, he gave her the same answer.

"Sit down, Lehnsherr." The security guard snapped at them. Magneto and Piper took a seat. The guard huffed and grabbed Piper by the arm. He dragged her out of the room.

On the way out, Piper passed Agent Stryker. She narrowed her eyes at him. A silent question was sent to Stryker.

_What are you up to?_

…

The kids were running for the door. "Rogue! Bobby! John!" Piper called to them. They turned and followed her out. Logan soon joined them. "Follow me!" Logan shouted at them. They ran out to a car. Rogue, Pyro, and Iceman hopped in the back while Piper got the passenger seat and Logan drove.

"I don't like uncomfortable silences." Pyro said. He reached forward to turn on the radio. "What are you doing?" Rogue asked him. The radio turned on and "Bye Bye Bye" by N'Sync was playing.

Piper, Pyro, Rogue, Logan, and Iceman all groaned.

…

The jet was hurdling towards the ground. They had just left Bobby`s house. "Jean! Try to slow down the jet!" Storm yelled as she tried to get control of the jet. Jean concentrated as hard as she could.

"I can`t!" she yelled. The ground was getting closer. "This jet is made of metal! Show your skills, Lehnsherr!" Logan shouted. Rogue, Iceman, and Pyro looked at Piper. They didn`t know that Magneto was her father.

Piper closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She imagined that stopping the jet was as easy as moving a coin. "Hurry up!" Logan yelled at her. He broke her concentration. "I need to concentrate!" Piper yelled at him.

"Magneto would already have stopped the jet!" Logan shouted back. Storm noticed that Magneto and Mystique were on the ground below them. Magneto had his hand raised as if to stop them, but his eyes were locked on Piper.

He was waiting to see if she can stop the jet.

Piper`s face was bright red. "SHUT UP!" she screamed at Logan. The jet came to a stop. Piper unbuckled, mumbling about Logan being an ass. She left the jet and pushed right passed Magneto and Mystique.

As she stomped away, Magneto smiled.

…

"I want you all to stay here." Logan told Rogue, Iceman, Pyro, and Piper. "What? Why do we have to stay here?" Piper asked.

"Raise your hand if you`re 20 or older." Storm said. Logan, Kurt, Jean, Magneto, Storm, and Mystique raised their hands. "That`s you`re answer. Call us when you`re 20 or older."

"I could help." Piper argued. Magneto placed his hands on her shoulders. "I want you to stay here and keep them safe. You`re in charge Pipes." Piper grumbled but in the end, nodded.

…

"That`s it, I`m leaving." Pyro stood up. Piper was on her feet. "Where do you think you`re going? Do you think you could help them? You need to stay." Piper told him.

"Oh, come on. You never listen to instructions, _Lehnsherr_." Pyro spat at her. Piper backed up. "It`s your decision." Piper turned to Rogue and Iceman. "Are you guys staying?" Rogue and Iceman nodded.

Pyro ran forward and grabbed the wheel of the jet. Piper was fighting him for the wheel. Pyro elbowed her in the face and flew the jet. Rogue and Iceman grabbed onto the seats so they wouldn`t go flying.

Pyro landed the jet and ran out as Piper pushed herself off the metal floor. She had a bloody nose and a black eye.

"Buckle up." She told Rogue and Iceman as she started the jet.

…

"Where`s the jet!" Logan shouted at Storm. Charles closed his eyes. "Piper has it. She was just in a fight." He told them. The jet came out of the woods. In the pilot's seat was Piper.

_Age 20_

Piper walked through the mansion with a cup of scotch in her hand. She had just learned that Charles was dead. She took a seat on the ground and downed the glass. She climbed up and looked out the window at the funeral. She walked down the hall with one hand on the wall for support. Piper poured some more scotch into here glass. She didn`t handle death well.

…

"We`re going with you. We`re not children. We can do this, Logan." Piper told him. Kitty, Iceman, and Colossus nodded. "We need to do it for Charles." Piper added.

Beast nodded. "She`s right. They`re not kids anymore."

"Alright. For Charles." Storm said. "Thank you." Kitty said to the adults.

Piper coughed. "When we get there, Magneto`s _mine_."

…

It was truly a war. Piper was fighting for her life. Everyone had split up to fight their own battles. Piper was looking for Magneto. She locked eyes with him before she was thrown in the air.

She went flying straight into one of the metal post. Piper crumpled to the ground. Her vision was filled with black spots and her whole body was in pain. She felt someone at her side. They placed something over her and then went running off.

Piper was slipping in and out of consciousness and had been awake when Beast placed her lightly on the jet. Even though she still didn`t know what it was, Piper clung to the thing that was draped over her. It was like a lifeline. When she could see, Piper looked at the thing over her shoulders and smiled.

It was Magneto`s cape.

_Age 21_

Magneto was playing chess by himself in the park. He was alone and powerless. A human.

Magneto was more worried about his daughter, Piper. Was she dead? How bad were her injuries? All he wanted was for his little girl to be safe.

He sighed and looked at the queen, wanting it to move so badly. To his surprise, the queen moved.

A shadow was cast over the board. Magneto looked up at the young lady who had moved the metal queen. The young women who had just turned 21 two days ago. She smiled down at him.

"Checkmate."

_**What do you guys think? Please review. I`m dying to know if it was horrible or not.**_


End file.
